1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articulating doors for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a handle for an articulating door of a motor vehicle having a linear pull action.
2. Discussion
It is well known in motor vehicle doors to provide a latch for latching the door in a closed position. It is also well known to provide a handle on the outside of the vehicle which is connected to the door latch by a suitable linkage so that operating the handle will release the door latch to permit opening of the door. Such handles are typically comprised of a lever which is rotated, or a button which is pushed, in order to actuate the linkage. Conventional door handle assemblies, either of the push button type or pull out type, typically include a series of bell-cranks for converting the movement of the push button or the handle transversely of the vehicle door into movement to operate the vehicle door latch.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved door handle arrangement which would incorporate a linear pull action for operating a latching mechanism.